A Assassin's Journey
by DoomWriter105
Summary: What happens when a Clone Assassin breaks the control of his chip when his past regret finally catches up to him? Well...Inquisitors, time to run. Looks like the Ghost Crew got a new member. (BEING RE-WRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1

**First attempt at writing one of these Star Wars stories so, be kind enough not to flame me.**

 **If you don't know what Clone Assassins are look it up on Wookiepedia.**

"Sir." CA-2 Spoke.

"What is the status on the Jedi aiding the rebels, Commander?" The Grand Insquitor growled.

"We tracked them down to a safehouse around 5001 clicks from our position." CA-2 Said respectfully, holding position behind the inquisitor, they were in a communication's area in the Imperial base it was heavily fortified in a square shape.

"Hmph. Maybe you clones aren't as useless as the others." He grunted, The remark annoyed CA-2 but he decided to ignore it.

Ever since order 66 CA-2 had been slowly breaking the chip's control over him, it was like a darkness he was in chains, forced to betray everyone he ever loved.

He suffered from nightmares and flashbacks which the chip seemed to kill each time they appeared, but it was slowly wearing off.

"Aye, sir." He responded no emotion in his voice.

"Prepare your squad immediately, we will make this fast." He ordered.

Nodding CA-2 stepped out of the room, before removing his helmet he stared at the vizor looking at his reflection that face...Was the face of a traitor.

He shrugged it off and returned the helmet to it's proper place on his head as the chip killed his feelings.

'I feel regret within' that Clone...' The Grand Inquisitor thought to himself as he walked through the hangar to the transport.

"Come on boys! Time for another mission." CA-2 called out into the barracks.

"Yes sir!" They said in sequence.

CA-2 stepped up into the room equipping his vibroblades strapping his sniper rifle across his back and holstering his pistol, he looked at his brothers as they prepared, ever since that day.. They were like robots, no personality. To him he felt like he was with droids.

"Hurry it up!" CA-2 yelled at his brothers as they quickly strapped on their equipment.

Before leaving the barracks CA-2 looked back into his quarters he had a itching feeling nagging at him stepping back to his storage he grabbed a lightsaber.

Turning down to look at the hilt of the blade he had a flashback.

* * *

"MASTER!" The young Temple Guard in training called out as she was cut down by Clones.

CA-2 recongnized the voice of the Padawan looking over to him before witnessing his brothers cut down by his yellow blade.

"You..." He whispered in shock as he saw CA-2 standing above 4 fallen Jedi Knights vibro blades extended CA-2 was truly sad at this moment, for those other Jedi he had no remorse but...

"How... How could you!" The Padawan yelled tears in his eyes.

CA-2 said nothing as he blocked the swift attacks of the lightsaber with his blades, this boy had trained with him since his youth, and now he had to cut him down whether he wanted to or not.

He let out a cold sad look at the Padawan as he disarmed him, and suddenly without hesitation or rather without control...His arm punched out at the boy Vibroblade slicing into his chest.

"Cal... I..I hate you..." And with those words he became one with the force, Cal was the name the boy he just slaughtered had given him, he was truly the only person who had treated him as a person and not a clone.

"I'm sorry..." Cal whispered his mind breaking through the chip's control only for a second. Cal grabbed the lightsaber from where it had fallen attaching it to his belt he continued his rampage with his squad of cutting down Jedi.

* * *

Cal looked away from the hilt attaching it to his belt and closing the storage room he left the barracks.

"Come on boys! The Grand Inquisitor will have your asses cut in half!" Cal screamed at the other Assassins as they finished and stood in formation.

"Let's hunt." and with that they embarked towards the transport.

"You're late, Commander." The Inquisitor remarked at Cal.

"Yes sir, I am sorry, I take responsibility for it." Cal replied respectfully.

"Well, that will be dealt with later. We have Jedi to catch, come along now...Let's not keep them waiting." He said as Cal and his squad entered the transport and the hangar doors opened.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1, What Have I Become?**_

 _ **Hehe see what I did there?**_

 **Imperial Transport MTT, Air to Land transport.**

 **Cal-2 The only unmodified Clone in the Imperial Army, negating Boba Fett. Due to our removal of the modifications his hair has seemed to be blonde unlike other clones, strange. But no other defectors have been studied.**

Cal opened the door of the transport as they took off, he held onto a small bar to keep himself grounded incase he fell.

He looked over the side of the transport staring at the ground as it passed by, passing by, so much life...It was sad what the Empire would do to this planet.

In reality out of the chip he wished in every part of his soul that the Rebels and Jedi would rise up kill him, and destroy the Empire. He wanted this nightmare to end.

Snapping himself back to reality when he heard his superior speaking, "You must know, emotions like regret make you weak, Your will is strong, CA-2. I must admit, but these emotions are clouding your mind. Release them forget about them." The Grand Inquisitor spoke

The Grand Inquisitor wasn't even facing him, he stood up facing the pilots hands tied behind his back, his deathly yellow eyes shut like they'd never be opened again.

Realizing he had left his mind open for just a second he scolded himself, cursing himself. If he had done that with the Jedi at the Temple he wouldn't be here now. He couldn't afford to make that mistake again.

Cal looked up as the noises of farm animals echo'd throughout the valley turning his head to face the front of the transport he witnessed a family tending to their animals, A young torguta male and a human female stood there with their three kids,

That's when Cal raised his eyebrows. He realized the transport was about to run over the farm, hit the animals, he had to warn the driver.

Closing the hatch he walked past the Grand Inquisitor, paying him no mind as he swiftly moved to the front of the transport, Cal opened the pilot's hatch and entered it.

"Sir?" The Pilot acknowledged him turning his head slightly to the left to face him.

"We're in direct course with the local's farm, find a different route." Ca-2 ordered boldness and seriousness in his voice.

"That will take much longer, Ca-2. Please. Continue as planned" The voice came from behind him as the Grand Inquisitor stared at Cal with hate-filled eyes.

"Sir- I." Cal tried to speak but was cut off by his superior. "You will learn clone, we must continue with our mission destroy any obstacles, reach our target. Changing course would be a setback." He growled.

"Sir-" Cal again tried to speak but the Grand Inquisitor cut him off again. "Open fire on the farm, I'd hate to see a perfectly good transport scratched." He said.

"Yes sir!" The pilot's obeyed without hesitiation as Cal watched in horror as heavy lazer bolts rained upon the family and the farm before they even knew it.

The explosions rang in his ear as he witnessed the livestock explode to red mist the family ran frantically away from the farm but was cut off when the guns opened fire on them their child caught in the crossfire, he laid there dead.

"No! Sir this isn't right!-" For the last time he was cut off when he began lifting into the air as the Grand Inquisitor raised his hand, "You will learn, Ca-2 that mercy is not affordable in the Empire. They are merely a casuality of war." He said.

Cal never felt more betrayed in his life, he swore if he could, he'd rip the chip right out of his head and slice that Inquisitor to pieces.

He gasped for air as he hit the ground his helmet rang as the metal floor slammed into it.

"We're here sir." The pilots said as they passed the farm "This is as far as we go, you must proceed on foot from here." They said respectfully.

The Grand Inquisitor nodded.

Cal stood up shaking his head, trying to forget what they'd just done. He stepped out of the Pilot's hatch and informed his squad. "We're at the AO, we will proceed on foot til' we reach the Rebel encampment, remember our orders are to subdue. Do not kill any major targets until the execution!" Cal said in a bold tone and all his Squad responded "Yes commander!"

Suddenly all the transport doors opened, a hiss was noticeable as it all 4 side doors opened.

"Go, go, go!" Cal ordered as all his men jumped off, before jumping off himself.

The Inquisitor landed behind Cal patting him on the shoulder before stepping infront of him not saying a word.

Cal lead the charge up the steep cliff, grabbing rocks and doing flips to other ledges the Inquisitor followed his lead. Cal stopped for a second, looking at two places, to his right was a steady firm ledge. And to his left was a nearly broken ledge. If the Inquisitor would follow him he'd likely fall to his death, Cal could get off fast enough.

"Good soldiers follow orders" Cal whispered before jumping to the solid ledge.

His squad following behind the Inquisitor and others choosing their own path.

Reaching the top of the cliff Cal gained foothold planting both feet down he looked over the edge as the Inquisitor reached the top aswell, Cal offered a hand to him but his hand was smacked out of the way as the Inquisitor force leaped onto where he was.

The rest of his squad soon followed.

"I need three of you here, planted with snipers. You are to eliminate any rebel infantry that could alert them to our position as we sneak in." Three men nodded, Skipper, Ret and Longshot. Planting the snipers on the edge of the cliff.

Cal leaped off the edge the remaining four men followed, using thrusters in their boots they slowed down their fall before hitting the ground.

Standing up he noticed the Inquisitor waiting for them "Come now let's not waste anymore time." The Inquisitor said lightly.

Nodding, Cal took the east side of the base, taking two men with him the other two were to go with the Inquisitor to the north side. Where they'd rendezvous in the center.

They saw two Rebel guardsmen standing at the entrance, as they snuck through some bushes and in a blink of an eye both guardsmen let out a gasp and fell limp.

Cal snuck over along with one of his men Darter pulling the bodies into a bush.

Silently Cal ignited his Vibroblade cutting through the lock in the entrance before he and his men entered.

 **Inquisitor's POV**

They snuck past any scouting Rebel soldiers, stealth wasn't his best skill, but he was capable of doing it if it was needed.

The Inquisitor and the two assassins crawled through the bushes as he did he accidently knelt on a stick, cracking it. He heard the three Rebel guardsmen look up in alertness.

"Did you hear that?" "Probably an animal" "I wouldn't doubt it." They would say in sync. Right before they all went limp, burns in the side of their heads were noticeable. As the Inquisitor used the force to pull the bodies away.

Putting the bodies in a lone barrel they continued onwards, the Inquisitor closed his eyes. Using the force he deactivated the pannel, the door opened for them

Sneaking in avoiding any security, they were in.

 **I DONT OWN STAR WARS YOU DINGLE BERRIES**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review on what you'd like to see next, you never know how you might shape the story!**


End file.
